


Camp Camp

by Joshlerxox



Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Youtubers, idubbbz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, cancer crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlerxox/pseuds/Joshlerxox
Summary: Max, Ian, Joji and the boys are stuck at school camp for a week. Hilarity, fallouts and gayness ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just some random ass idea I had, so I thought I’d post a little bit of the first chapter of sorts to see if anyone was into it. Haven’t really decided on any ships as of yet, also haven’t established all the characters I want to be in it, as I was considering adding Frank and Kohe etc, or possibly more Youtubers idk. Let me know your ideas and if you like it, also if you want the main ship to be Ian x Joji, Ian x Max or Max x Joji, or maybe some bomb ass threesome or smth lmfao.

Camp. The one word that every boy in Max’s school had grown to fear and detest. It was mandatory tradition for all seniors to be dragged to school camp for a week. If they couldn’t handle camp, then they apparently “couldn’t handle the real world”, so for the last week of high school they were rounded up onto buses and driven miles into the empty, boring wilderness.

Chad had suggested bailing on the whole thing, and honestly, Max had, for once, found himself agreeing with the fat cunt. He could totally fake being ill for a week and stay in bed playing videogames instead. Hell, it sounded fucking sweet. But for some reason, Ian had different plans. He thought camp sounded like a great idea, and Joji always agreed with Ian, so he was game for camp too. So now Max found himself sweating on a rusty old bus, sitting next to Chad and behind Ian and Joji who were making lovey-dovey eyes at each other sickeningly.

“I can’t believe you made me come to this, cunt.” Chad, known as “Views” online, muttered at Max.  
“Shut up cunt, you just don’t like the idea of physical activity.” Max growled, too hot to be bothered arguing properly with his large friend.  
“Oh, and you do?” Chad huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Iannnnn are we there yetttttt?” Max whined, kicking the back of his seat reputedly.  
Ian sighed and turned around, leaning over his seat to look at the brown-haired boy. “How the fuck would I know?” he said, glaring at the two of them.  
“People with glasses are meant to be smart.” Chad explained.  
“Literally all of us wear glasses.” Joji spoke up, still facing the other way.  
“Yeah, but not all the time, smart arse.” Chad argued.  
“Ugh, here, just take this, if itll make you shut up.” Joji turned to the boys and handed them his 3DS. “Just don’t break it, or I’ll kill you.” He gave them a smile.  
“Aw fuck me, sweet!” Chad snatched the games console from Joji’s hands.  
“Fuck off cunt, it’s for me.” Max slapped Chad’s hand.

The next hour and forty minutes was spent with Max and Chad fighting over the 3DS, then crying as they realised it was out of charge, Ian laughing and egging them on, and Joji sleeping, defeated, sunglasses and snapback over his face.

Finally, the bus pulled to a stop, and all the boys were instructed to get off. The girls were staying at a separate camp across the water, to avoid any “hanky panky” as the teacher put it. Max was pretty sure at least 60% of the boys were as gay as it came, and that at least 90% of the girls were disgusted by all the boys in their year, so the idea that any sexual activities would be happening between them seemed pretty slim.

Still, girls were usually a pain in the arse, so he was somewhat happy that he at least wouldn’t be having to share a dorm with them.

Max, Ian, Joji, Chad and “Basic” had decided to be in a dorm together. Basic was the guy’s strange friend, who the others had bonded with purely because he also had a YouTube channel. He was extremely unpredictable, and didn’t talk much, but was fun on occasions and knew how to party, so they put up with him.  
“I call top bunk.” Chad shouted, running ahead into the room.  
“Fuck off cunt, you’ll break the fuckin’ bed!” Max ran after him.   
He beat Chad to the room, easily, and pushed open the door, dragging his belongings behind him. He walked in and looked around, before frowning as he saw there were only two sets of bunk beds.  
“Hey, I thought this room was meant to fit six people.” Ian said, walking in alongside Joji.  
The boys all looked at each other. Like fuck any of them were going to move to another room, where they’d have to deal with annoying fuckboys and people who hated their guts, aka, the entire class basically.   
“Well I ain’t fucking sharing.” Chad growled, out of breath from his attempt at running to the room.   
Everyone looked at Basic, who had just walked in. The guy was crazy, so nobody was going to ask him to share.  
“I’ll sleep on the floor man, it’s chill.” Joji shrugged, throwing his stuff down on the floor.  
Ian frowned. “No, no it’s fine, I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
“Dude, it’s chill.” Joji argued, pushing Ian away.  
“Oh for fucks sake, I’ll just sleep on the floor then.” Max huffed, already bored of Ian and Joji’s little domestic.  
“We can take turns.” Ian finally offered. “We’re here for a week, after all.”  
“You know, you and Joji could just share a bed, you realise.” Chad suggested from his bed. “You guys are fucking faggots anyway; you would enjoy it.”  
“S-shut up fat cunt.” Ian muttered, face burning red. Joji said nothing, instead just giving Chad a fake sarcastic laugh, pulling his cap further down over his face.

Meanwhile, Basic had begun unpacking his belongings, producing carton upon carton of eggs from his bag.  
“Aw sick bro, you planning on pranking someone?” Max asked, glancing over at him.

Basic shook his head quickly. “No.” he muttered, coughing loudly. “These are just some midnight snacks.”


End file.
